


Yun-Belly

by maxduckbutt



Series: Jealous Jae [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jaejoong's weird, Jealous Jaejoong, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxduckbutt/pseuds/maxduckbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Yunho's "Mirotic" performance in Taiwan (2012). Let's just say...Jaejoong doesn't like it when people see what's his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yun-Belly

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this performance.  
> Note that this is a re-upload of an old fic written at the time of the performance. It's still pretty hilarious though so give it a whirl. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w0Re_0ki0IY (happens around 2:33)

Jaejoong perched his chin on his fist as he watched the fancam.

  
He wondered why on Earth everyone on twitter wanted him to watch a certain Jung Yunho dance like a neurotic diva on crack, but decided to humor himself and the fans by subjecting himself to a few minutes of bad camera work.

  
He watched his two former band-mates perform “Mirotic” and felt an odd sensation of nostalgia creep up on him.

  
“SM Town, huh?” he sighed and stared tiredly at the screen.

  
He watched the seconds tick by on the corner of the window before reaching out to press escape.

  
He froze, however, when the focus of the camera shifted from Changmin and on to the reason for his torturous existence.

  
Yunho moved his hands up from his hips and accidentally lifted his shirt up, ergo, showing the horny teenage (or otherwise) population of Taiwan (and the world) his fucking belly.

  
Which meant, that the flabby, squishy, pokeable and bitable Yun-belly wasn’t his secret anymore.

  
Jaejoong growled and slammed the screen of his laptop down; he reached for his cell-phone and dialed his former leader’s number and waited impatiently for the idiot to pick up his call.

  
“Jaejoong?”

  
“No. The fucking Queen of Shiba.”

  
*chuckle* “Sounds like you’re in a good mood.”

  
“Where are you?”

  
“Just landed. Going back to the main office with Changmin. Why?”

  
“Change of plans. You’re coming to my place.”

  
“Uhh …Can’t this wait?”

  
“NO this can’t WAIT! Are you INSANE?”

  
*sigh* “What did you see this time? I swear if it’s another ‘homin’ fan video…”

  
“I spent an hour disliking those fucking videos. I’m done with those. For now. And which idiot thinks HOMIN is real?! It’s like ....ugh..it's wrong...like...incest...and just...NO....YOUR MINE!!”

  
“Changmin wants you to know that he thinks…you know what—are you mad I’m not telling him that…no…Changmin…YAH!”

  
*BANG* “Hyung?”

  
“Changmin give Yunho back the phone.”

  
“No, he’s broken. But I do recommend that you step out of the house and breathe some actual fresh air. You’re unhealthy obsession with fan videos is making you stupider than you already are and soon you aren’t going to even have the few brain cells that you actually possess.”

  
“Changmin.”

  
“Yes, Hyung?”

  
“If you don’t give the *******phone back to Yunho in the next five seconds I’m going shove a** up your *** and then break your **** and then make sure that you never walk again. After that I’m going to tie you up to the bed and bind your arms with ****** and then shove a ***** into your mouth and **** it so badly that the only things you’re going to be able to move are your eyes. Understand?”

  
“Yes.”

  
*Scuffle* *bang* *groan* “What did you say to him, Jaejoong?”

  
“Nothing much.”

  
“Then why does he have tears in his eyes and look like his soul died?”

  
“He’s a weak willed child. I should take him out drinking sometime.”

  
“Right. “

  
“Come to my place. Now.”

  
“Jae—“

  
But Jaejoong didn’t bother to listen. He cut the call and threw the phone on to the desk before lounging back on to the sofa, waiting patiently for the stupid idiot to arrive.

  
Somewhere after an hour or so of the call he felt someone place a familiar, warm kiss on his forehead and smiled.

  
“You’re late.”

  
“You do realize I can’t fly, right?”

  
“Not my problem.”

  
“It never is.”

  
Jaejoong growled and pointed towards his room.

  
“Go lie down on my bed.”

  
“Oh, that’s nice. No hugs, no ‘Hi, Yunho, how was your flight? Did you eat well? Are you hurt?’, just great. Thanks Jaejoong.”

  
“Stop PMS-ing , you whore. Go to my bedroom.”

  
Yunho shook his head and ran a hand over Jaejoong’s head before moving to do what he said.

  
He crawled onto his boyfriend’s soft bed and buried his head into the silk sheets, groaning pleasurably as his body relaxed and molded itself along the contours of the mattress.

  
He’d practically dozed off, when he felt the bed dip and Jaejoong crawl over to him.

  
“They saw your tummy,” the older boy pouted petulantly.

  
“Huh?”

  
“The fans…while you were performing our song…”

  
“I don’t remember showing anyone my stomach…’

  
“You didn’t do it on purpose, you idiot. And it’s not like you have abs to show off or something…but still…those horny teenagers saw your stomach and screamed like you’d had an orgasm in front of them or something.”

  
“That’s an interesting metaphor.”

  
“That’s not the point!”

  
“Yah…Jaejoongie…you’re seriously being unreasonable.”

  
“Why? Why am I being unreasonable? Huh?!”

  
“Because if I recall correctly…you showed those same fans your abs a couple of weeks ago.”

  
“…Yeah! But that’s different!”

  
Yunho sighed miserably, knowing that he was somehow going to regret asking his next question, “ How is it different, Jaejoong?”

  
“You-Your…”

  
“Yes?”

  
“Your belly is MINE!”

  
“Did I say it wasn’t?”

  
“But-But. IT’S MY YUN-BELLY!! THEY CAN SEE YOUR ABS BUT YOUR BELLY IS MINE!!!”

  
Yunho smacked his palm on his forehead and laughed incredulously.

  
“They must have seen it for like a SECOND!”

  
“A SECOND IS ENOUGH TO GET A FAN’S MIND ROLLING, JUNG YUNHO!”

  
“Aish…”

  
Jaejoong stuck out his lower lip and whined pathetically at Yunho.

  
“FINE! I WON’T SHOW IT ANYMORE! GOD! It’s not even like I did it on purpose anyway.”

  
The older man’s face broke out into a smile as he lunged at Yunho, causing the other to release a whoosh of air at the impact of a full-blown body slam.

  
Jaejoong grinned and buried his face into Yunho’s belly and placed a sloppy kiss against the squishy flesh before poking at it amusedly.

  
“My Yun-belly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jaejoong's a weirdo. Comment/Kudos you know the drill.


End file.
